


lines I wear around my wrist / to prove that I exist

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, Cutting, F/F, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine





	lines I wear around my wrist / to prove that I exist

_lines I wear around my wrist_

Her scars (hidden by tattoos, now) itch. They itch, and beg to be undone, and cry for release. They shout and scream and wail, but they silence under Selena's lips, the words she whispers lulling them to sleep.

_to prove that I exist_

There, Selena's thumb against her throat, wedging in against the weakest part. They kiss, and kiss, and Demi sucks in a shattered breath. "More," Demi whispers and Selena smiles, her free hand freezing underneath Demi's dress.

"Nothing make up won't cover up," she answers, brushing her thumb against Demi's clit.


End file.
